justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Military bases in Medici
This article is about military bases and military outposts in Just Cause 3. at a base.]] For any other military bases, see: Military base (disambiguation). Description Military bases are heavily fortified government owned facilities used by the Medici Military and The Rebellion after Rico liberates the bases. Different bases may have different purposes, such as: *To store vehicles, weapons, ammunition, fuel and any other supplies. *To protect an important location, or item (such as an unusually important radar, or satellite dish). All bases are heavily fortified by large fences, concrete walls and Guard Towers. Bases also rely on active defenses such as SAM launchers, heavy autocannons and many patrolling soldiers. Military bases generally contain large amounts of various types of military hardware and Sabotage destructible objects. All military vehicles at bases are instantly replaced with Rebellion versions upon base completion. List They're all marked as either bases, or outposts on the Map, but really there are about 10 types of military facilities. Regional central commands: *Cima Leon: Centcom - Insula Fonte - Old ICBM test site. *Corda Dracon: Centcom - Insula Dracon - Bavarium reactor test site and base. *Falco Maxime: Centcom - Insula Striate - Airforce base. Bases: *Alte Potentia - Some kind of Bavarium processing plant. *Cima Leon: Silo - Old ICBM test site. *Cima Leon: Transmitter - Old ICBM test site. *Espia Alta - Part of Medici Space Program. *Espia Bassa - Part of Medici Space Program. *Griphon - Airforce base. *Le Galera - Naval base and Prison. *Le Tutor - Communications base. *Porto Cavo - Naval and airforce base. *Porto Coclea - Naval base and prison. *Porto Darsena - Naval base and "refinery for local hydraulic fracturing operations". *Porto Le Gratia - Naval base. *Porto Tridente - Naval base. *Porto Vena - Naval base. *Puncta Sud - Communications base. *Vigilator Nord - Communications base. *Vigilator Sud - Communications base. *Vis Electra - Power plant. *Vulture - Airforce base. Mines (marked as bases for some reason): *Cava Geminos Est. *Cava Geminos Nord. *Cava Geminos Sud. *Cava Grande. *Cava Grande Secunde. *Cava Montana. Outposts: *Guardia Alpha - "Storage and refueling facility". *Guardia Capite I. *Guardia Capite II. *Guardia Grande Pastura I - Some kind of Bavarium processing plant. *Guardia Grande Pastura II - Second rate airforce base. *Guardia Lacos I - Small naval base - "way-station for small flotilla patrols and tactical exercises". *Guardia Lacos II - "Storage and refueling facility". *Guardia Lavanda I - Small army base. *Guardia Libeccio I - Small naval base - "way-station for small flotilla patrols and tactical exercises". *Guardia Litore Torto I - Communications outpost. *Guardia Litore Torto II - Second rate airforce base. *Guardia Feno I - Patrol helicopter base. *Guardia Feno II - Small army base. *Guardia Massos I. *Guardia Massos II - Patrol helicopter base. *Guardia Massos III. *Guardia Massos IV. *Guardia Massos V - Small naval base. This place is unique and remains a "restricted area" forever. Also, Medici Military boats will always harass this outpost. *Guardia Plagia I - Patrol helicopter base. *Guardia Plagia II - Usual outpost, but located right next to a civilian airport. *Guardia Prospere I - Outpost to guard one of the mines. This place has lots of ground vehicles. *Guardia Prospere II - Outpost to guard one of the mines. This place has lots of ground vehicles. *Guardia Prospere III - Outpost to guard one of the mines. This place has lots of ground vehicles. *Guardia Prospere IV - Outpost to guard one of the mines. This place has lots of ground vehicles. *Guardia Sirocco I. *Guardia Sirocco II. *Guardia Sirocco III - Communications outpost. *Guardia Val de Mar I. *Guardia Val de Mar II - Fuel storage. *Guardia Val de Mar III - Outpost to guard one of the mines. This place has lots of ground vehicles. *Guardia Val de Mar IV. *Guardia Val de Mar V - Some type of electrical power distribution point. Off-shore rigs (marked as outposts): *Platteforma Capite I. *Platteforma Costa Sud I. *Platteforma Grande Pastura I. *Platteforma Litore Torto I. *Platteforma Litore Torto II. *Platteforma Maestrale I. *Platteforma Petra I. *Platteforma Trio I. Gallery JC3 polygonal helicopter and explosion south of mountain.png|Porto Tridente in a promotional screenshot. JC3 URGA Bkolos 2100.png|A Urga Bkolos 2100 at some base destroying destructibles. URGA Bkolos 2100.png|Urga Bkolos 2100. JC3 guard tower.png|Vigilator Nord. JC3 wingsuit.jpg|Porto Le Gratia in the distance. Rico is Wingsuiting. JC3 wingsuit2.png|Vigilator Sud. JC3 skydiving to radar base.jpg|Vigilator Sud. JC3 parachuting near a radar base.png|Another view. JC3 promotional picture of Espia Bassa.png|Espia Bassa in a pre-release promotional screenshot. The giant dish is a SATCOM Dish. Guardia Libeccio II.jpg|Guardia Libeccio II. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:Just Cause 3 Military bases